Griffures et frissonnements
by Faulheit
Summary: - Des légendes d'hommes-chats ? Totalement ridicule ! Qui pourrait croire une chose pareil ? Pas toi , Amu ? / Quand une vie simple et banale se voit ballotter par un félin bleuté assez atypique. Une queue , des oreilles poilues , des griffes .. ? Une chose cloche ... Pourquoi semblez-vous humain ? UA Fantastique/Surnaturel/Romance. Lemons. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Joyeux anniversaire !**

**\- Oh , merci beaucoup ! Il ne fallait pas … !**

Ils rirent. Rima et Tadase posèrent un énorme gâteau sur la table basse. Des cadeaux , assez petits , étaient posés négligemment sur celle-ci. Des rubans jaunes , bleus , roses et de toutes couleurs ! Amu , en star de la soirée , profita de chaque moment. Allant même jusqu'à demander pourquoi les cadeaux étaient si petits... Bandes de radins ! Bon en même temps , cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient emménagés aux États-Unis. L'argent ne pleuvait pas . Pour preuve , les affaires d'Amu étaient encore encartonnés pour la plupart et la maison toute propre ! Plus pour longtemps.

**\- Arrête de te plaindre et souffle moi ces bougies !** Ricana légèrement la fille aux cheveux ambrés.

**\- Un vœu , un vœu !** Scandèrent les autres.

Après avoir prit une grande inspiration , Amu souffla ses dix-neuf bougies , un énorme sourire au lèvres. Joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine comme dans une prière , elle fit son vœu. Les autres l'observèrent , les yeux ronds , ce fut , encore une fois , la blonde qui fit le premier pas. Amu croisa les bras , fière d'elle même. Vous pouvez toujours courir !

**\- C'était quoi ton vœu ?**

**\- Tatata ! Je ne dirais rien , cela porte malheur !**

La blonde aux vêtements noirs soupira d'agacement puis s'appuya , sans manière , sur le petit ami de la rose. Le dit petit ami ronchonna.

**\- Je ne suis pas un meuble...**

Elle l'ignora.

**\- Allez , dit le nous !** L'encouragea Kukai d'une voix chaleureuse.

**\- Je crois que tu lui fait mal... **S'enquit Amu en voyant son petit ami penché sur le coté.

**\- Dit le nous !**

**\- Bon d'accord !**

Rima lâcha Tadase et s'installa aux cotés de la Rose. En fait , tous se rapprochèrent comme si s'était un jour de neige. Là , Amu susurra.

**\- J'aimerais...**

Tadase haussa un sourcil , on ne peut plus curieux et légèrement inquiet.

**\- Que rien ne change. Je suis très heureuse comme cela !**

Un long meuglement de déception sortit de la bouche de ses amis qui quittèrent automatiquement leurs places près d'elle pour vaquer à leurs anciennes occupations. C'est à dire , regarder la télévision.

**\- Bah quoi ?** Demanda la rose sur un ton susceptible.

**\- Je t'aurais cru beaucoup plus imaginative !**

**\- C'était Rima qui avait parlé , la bouche pleine de ce qui semblait être une part du gâteau au chocolat.**

**\- Oh moins , c'est sans risque. **Tempéra Tadase en enlaçant sa prochaine fiancée.

Elle lui répondit avec entrain , bienheureuse qu'il soit de son coté. Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser rapide , geste qui fit grimacer le blonde de dégoût.

**\- Rarr ! Arrêtez de vous bouffer comme cela ! On est là , nous !**

Kukai approuva et se leva dans la même lancée. Attrapant son manteau en cuir , il déclara pour cesser la séance de '' bécotage '' intensif.

**\- Si on allait faire un tour dehors !**

**\- Mais … Je n'aies pas encore ouvert les cade... !**

**\- C'est pas grave ! On sort ! Je n'aimes pas rester sans rien faire ! C'est mortel pour un type de mon calibre. **Expliqua-t-il , sûr de lui et prenant la pose.

**\- L'idiot a raison. Et en plus il a arrêter de neiger. **

En effet , le soir s'était installé et avait recouvert la ville d'un rideau de neige assez fin. La petite bourgade était illuminé par les guirlandes de la municipalité bien que la semaine du réveillon était passé depuis maintenant deux semaine. La neige persistait malgré le soleil qui luttait contre lui. Le petit prince ricana au nom « Idiot » mais approuva ses propos. Prenant la main de sa bien-aimée , tous prirent leurs vestes et manteaux et partirent pour une petite escapade nocturne. Direction les magasins !

.

.

**O_O_O_O_O**

.

.

Parcourant les toits à pas traînants , Chat noir feulait et s'hérissait. Sa queue le suivant comme un drapeau , elle frétillait d'impatience. Cela faisait combien de temps ? Trois nuits qu'ils n'avaient pas mangés. Pas que la nourriture manquait , oh non ! La ville regorgeait de denrées plus malodorantes , les unes que les autres. Ils pouvaient les sentir à des kilomètres …

**\- Grand frère , regarde !**

L'intéressé tourna la tête , se centrant sur la direction que pointait sa collègue. Des hommes , pour la plupart bien portant. Sa comparse , habillée en tenue affriolante malgré le froid gigotait dans tous les sens , perchée sur le balcon , un peu plus bas. Elle aussi était impatiente , seulement , elle était beaucoup plus émotive.

**\- Tu vas tomber.**

**\- Quoi ? N'importe qu'... ! **

En effet , elle glissa mais réussit à se rattraper sur le rebord. Son frère lui sourit , pendant qu'elle feignait la bouderie.

**\- J'ai faim !**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Alors mangeons ! Ils sont juste là !**

**\- Ne soit pas impatiente.**

Elle possédait une crinière blonde proche de la couleur des blés et des yeux améthystes à en faire tourner des têtes. Ses longues jambes graciles jouèrent dans le vide signalant son énervement. Légèrement penchée en avant , elle avait les bras croisés et se balançait , gémissant comme un vulgaire petit chiot.

**\- Fait silence s'il te plaît. Tu vas réveiller les hommes.**

Le balcon semblait appartenir à une famille possédant deux enfants. Le vélo aux roues en plastiques et les jouets en forme de dinosaures témoignaient aussi qu'ils étaient très jeunes.

**\- Pourquoi on n'attaque pas ces dits hommes ! Je parie qu'ils dorment ! Leurs lumières sont éteintes !**

Le bleuté eut un rire.

**\- Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes un peu plus murs ! Je ne te pensais pas si opportuniste !**

**\- Mais j'ai faim !**

**\- Soit patiente , Utau.** Lui intima-t-il d'une voix câline.

Elle se sentit fondre.

**\- D'accord...**

Son frère la rejoignit et s'assit à ses cotés. Là , il se frotta légèrement contre et elle lui rendit. Les yeux rivés sur la boite de nuit bondée de monde , les deux prédateurs fraîchement arrivés , étudièrent leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Cette ville s'annonçait prometteuse , aucun clan rival , éloignée de tout mais assez animée. Rien à voir avec les confortables arbres du Japon mais cette ville aux allures occidentales avait son charme bien à elle.

.

.

**O_O_O_O_O**

**.**

**.**

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ de la maison de la Rose. Le petit groupe d'Amu , les bras chargés de sacs colorés , riaient en rythme de leurs pas. Les femmes étaient à l'avant , pendant que les deux autres , en retrait , discutaient affaires. La tradition pour des nouveaux arrivants étaient d'achetés pleins de produits du pays pour s'américaniser comme disaient certains. Sans oublier ses origines , bien sur.

**\- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?**

**\- Lui dire quoi ?**

Kukai fourra les mains dans ses poches , sifflotant.

**\- Bah … Pour ce que tu sais !**

La mine du blondinet s'assombrit , son rire fut jaune à un tel point que son ami en fut légèrement effrayé. Kukai avait toujours connu Tadase comme quelqu'un de très impulsif et susceptible avec un soupçon de mégalomanie. Au lycée , il n'était pas réputé pour sa gentillesse , au contraire. Mais sa vie avec Amu l'avait changé , en mieux selon lui. Il était plus calme , plus réfléchi … Mais restait assez condescendant.

**\- Pas maintenant , sûrement pas !**

**\- Tu ne pourras pas cacher cela toute ta vie , tu sais.**

**\- Je peux toujours essayer. **Ironisa Tadase.

**\- Idiot.**

**\- C'est toi l'idiot.**

Remarquant leurs absence , Amu s'arrêta et les interpella.

**\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Les deux levèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation avant de courir pour rattraper leurs retards. Légèrement confus , le sportif se gratta la nuque donnant des coups de coudes prononcés à son ami qui grognait.

**\- Non , non ! On parlait affaires ! Le travail , tu sais …. Tout ça , tout ça.**

**\- Oui , le travail ! Il nous pourri la vie celui-là. **

**\- C'est bien dit cela ! **Ria Rima. **Cela me fait penser …** Elle observa sa montre. **Ouh là ! Ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois rentrer !**

Elle vit la mine contrit de sa meilleure amie. En lui prenant les épaules , elle lui jura de venir la voir demain après le travail. Amu coula un œil sur sa gauche , gênée. Elle venait tous les jours après le travail , nullement besoin de jurer !

**\- Oui , c'est bon je te crois ! **Sourit-t-elle.

**\- Tant mieux !** Lâchant un bref salut aux garçons , elle partit devant , embarquant avec elle , une partie des sacs de vêtements. Le plus gros restait dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses , des habits , des accessoires … Et tout cela gratuitement ! La folie des soirées d'anniversaires ! Amu remonta le bras pour faire descendre la corde du sac de vêtements vers un appui plus stable. Son amant lui proposa son aide , elle refusa avec le sourire.

**\- Tu pourrais partir avec ,sinon.**

**\- Q-quoi ?! Mais je ne met pas des fringues de femmes ,moi !**

**\- Non mais tu ressembles vachement à une femme pour un mec.** Commenta Kukai en bon ami .

Tadase eut un énième grognement.

**\- Amu-koi , tu me rappelleras de me trouver un nouveau meilleur ami.**

Elle acquiesça , sardonique.

**\- Pas de problème !**

**\- Hey ! Bande de …_ !_**

_Tiitiiilt !_

La sonnerie de la montre digitale de l'athlète les tirèrent de leurs railleries. Cette sonnerie proche du réveil leur vrillait les tympans et signalait que...

**Tadase. On doit y aller. **L'air sérieux du jeune homme inquiéta la jeune fille qui soupira longuement. C'était toujours la même chose. Le boulot , le boulot. Tadase était plongeur apparemment. Ses horaires étaient assez aléatoires , parfois il travaillait en pleine matinée , parfois tard le soir et revenait complètement crevée et totalement inapte à faire des câlineries. Le pire fut la fois où il était rentré avec la jambe tailladée par on ne sait quel animal. Il en avait manqué de perdre sa jambe ! Le blond avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de molosse. Vachement gros le molosse.

**\- On peut la raccompagner avant , non ?**

**\- Oui , je pense.**

Amu leur donna ses paquets pour aller plus vite et se retourna , ouvrant la voie légèrement irrité. Tadase s'excusa à mi-voix et lui emboîta le chemin , rapidement suivit de son collègue qui sifflotait toujours.

.

.

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

Ils arrivèrent à sa porte et la laissèrent là après un rapide au revoir. La jeune femme , énervée d'avoir été laissée en plan le soir de son anniversaire , tapa avec rage de ses bottes en caoutchouc sur le sol déneigée avant de fourrer ses clefs dans le trou de la serrure. Voyons le bon coté des choses , il lui restait les cadeaux !

_Miaw !_

Elle se stoppa net. _Un miaulement ? _

**\- Hein ? **Sa botte tâtait une masse molle et tremblante , elle la toucha du bout de sa chaussure avant de baisser le regard . **Oh mon dieu ! **Elle avait marché sur un pauvre et innocent petit chaton !

La rose s'abaissa rapidement à son chevet et remarqua une énorme trace de terre sur le dos de l'animal à la fourrure noire aux reflets violets. Il avait le pelage tout ébouriffé et peu entretenu , sûrement un chat de gouttière. Elle lui avait bien marché dessus. C'était un miaulement de douleur qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt.

**\- Oh , excuse moi , petit chat !**

Il ne lui répondit pas.

**\- Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder où je vais...** Elle le prit dans ses bras où la petite bête se mit à s'agiter , donnant des petits coups de griffes dans le vide. Il ouvrit l'une de ses grandes perles jaunâtres où sa pupille fine au milieu observait la jeune femme avec un air apeuré. Il tenta une nouvelle fuite mais elle le coinça contre son manteau. **Arrête de bouger ! Je vais te soigner !**

Un nouveau coup de patte griffue. Il avait manqué de la toucher au visage.

**\- Hey ! Si je me retrouve défiguré , je te donne au caniche de ma voisine ! **Le chaton feula discrètement , les griffes totalement sorties mais ne tenta plus aucune attaque. Et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur , la maîtresse de maison posa ses sacs de marques au coin de la porte et posa le pauvre chat sur la table passe où les cadeaux reposaient. Seul meuble déballé avec une commode et le meuble télé qui était bien sur indispensable. Le félidé s'étira sur les cadeaux , le poil trempé et observa d'un œil distrait la jeune femme en train d'enlever son par-dessus et ses bottes noires assassines.

**\- Bon à nous deux maintenant ! **Fit-elle au petit chat. Enfin petit , le dit félidé avait une taille assez importante malgré son air juvénile. A vrai dire , ses oreilles étaient beaucoup trop longues pour appartenir à un chat normal , sans parler de sa taille ! Il aurait pu facilement rivaliser avec le petit caniche de sa voisine finalement. Elle se jura de mettre un nom sur la race de l'animal quand elle aurait son nouvel ordinateur.

En sortant de la salle d'eau , Amu revint avec toute une gamme de pansements et bandages en cas de blessures et d'autres désinfectants. Elle remonta le chat qui était tranquillement allongé sur ses cadeaux de fêtes et après l'avoir inspecté de toute part , elle ne remarqua aucune blessures. Il semblait seulement avoir une douleur musculaire.

**\- Tu sembles n'avoir aucune blessure. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?**

Le chaton esquissa un pas avant de se crisper pour retomber couché.

**\- On dirait que non. Tu vas devoir rester ici !** Ria-t-elle en lui grattouillant la tête. Il émit un ronronnement sonore qui la fit sourire de nouveau. **Oh , tu es trop mignon... **Elle était apparemment excusé pour sa tentative de meurtre. **Je me sentirais moins seule ce soir.**

**.**

**.**

O_O_O_O_O

.

.

**\- Bah putain !**

**\- Oui , comme tu le dis.**

_Un joli carnage._

Tadase et Kakai étaient arrivés à bon port. Le patron les avait directement envoyés sur le terrain avec une seule information qui était : Surprise ! Et la surprise avait été de taille ! A peine arrivé sur les lieux du crime , les autres chasseurs les avait accueillit avec une mine contrit. Des morts. Ils pénétrèrent aisément dans le nightclub qui avait été vidé par les autorités spéciales. Les lumières aveuglantes et émoustillantes tournaient toujours mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Devant eux , trois corps , totalement éviscérés dans une position très suggestive. Kukai eut un haut-le-cœur malgré l'habitude.

**\- Ils ont mêlés l'humiliation à la boucherie. Ça change.**

**\- Rapport ?** Questionna le blond qui avait troqué ses habits de ville pour une tenue officielle de l'unité.

L'un des types en noir s'approcha du duo , feuilles en main. Il semblait être légiste. Il tendit d'ailleurs une paire de gants à chacun des jeunes hommes ici présent. Pendant ce temps , un autre prit quelques photos.

**\- Ils étaient deux , je pense. Un mâle et une femelle.**

**\- Un couple ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**\- Oui ou alors issue de la même famille.**

**\- Certaines créatures aiment chasser en groupe. **

Il cita les loups-garous , vampires et autres espèces aimants les tueries sanglantes.

**\- Vous pensez à des lycanthropes ? **Sollicita le blond en se baissant à son tour.

**\- Non. Les marques sur le ventre et la nuque ne sont pas canines. On dirait des sortes de crochets plutôt.**

**\- Vampires , donc ?**

**\- Non plus. Pas assez précis pour une morsure de sangsue.**

Son ami aux cheveux plus foncés fut exaspéré par ces questions sans réponses. Aussi bien qu'il leva les mains au ciel , en grommelant.

**\- Ah bah super ! Une nouvelle race non identifiée ! Manquez plus que cela !**

**\- Peut-être pas... **

En effet , sur le fille qui semblait être une escorte-girl , des poils noirs ressortirent de ces cheveux roux. Tadase les prit et les tendit à l'un de ses stagiaires qui prenaient des notes.

**\- Envoyez cela au labo.**

**\- O-oui , monsieur ! **

Après avoir laissé les éléments à l'assistant , il rejoignit son partenaire pour obtenir son avis sur la situation. Celui-ci portait une mine totalement fermée , voir enfantine. La lèvre inférieure remontée vers le haut , il gazouillait.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a encore ?**

**\- Pourquoi le patron ne nous prévient pas avant ?! Je veux sauver des vies pas chercher des corps ! C'est l'boulot des gars de la morgue.**

Pour cette fois , le petit prince , comme on l'appelait , tapota affectueusement l'épaule de son confrère pour le rassurer.

**\- Vu le nombre de bêtes que nous avons déniché , je sens arriver la promotion , mon frère.**

**\- Tu m'étonnes !**

Et sur un ton plus léger , ils aidèrent les autres membres à déplacer les corps pour fouiller la salle de fond en comble.

.

.

.

Premier chapitre qui fait aussi office de prologue !

Pouh-ouh ! J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir corriger cette fan-fiction. Pour info , je suis pas du tout fan de Shugo-chara , c'était un défi et puis je me suis attachée à cette fiction. Sinon ... Je n'aies jamais regarder aucun épisode et je ne pense pas vouloir vraiment les regarder. Non merci !

En espérant que cette fiction , vous plaisent malgré tout !

.

_Dixie aka Faulheit._


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Non , minou ! Toi , tu restes ici !**

Maintenant trois jours que le petit squatteur habitait chez elle et il avait déjà établi son territoire. Comme un chat des plus banal , a priori. Il dormait là où il le voulait , miaulait à s'en faire exploser les tympans quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas … _Pire !_ Il allait parfois jusqu'à uriner sur les meubles. En trois jours , il s'était bien plus ancré dans sa vie que son propre petit ami. Amu tenta de refermer la porte mais le jeune chat bloqua celle-ci avec sa tête et l'une de ses pattes.

**\- Tu n'es pas encore guéri ! Rentre tout de suite !**

Mais il persévéra , attrapant le haut de sa chaussette comme pour la tirer vers l'intérieur. La jeune fille cru à un élan de possessivité.

**\- Raah ! Laisse moi tranquille !** Et elle ferma la porte d'un coup sec , envoyant ainsi le chat à l'intérieur. Derrière , on pouvait distinctement entendre les coups de griffes de celui-ci. **Caractériel... **Elle souffla , ricanante.

Comme elle l'avait prédit lors de son emménagement , elle arrivait au seuil critique du « Plus rien a manger. ». Elle avait fouillée ses cartons , retourner le frigo , plus rien hormis une misérable bouteille de lait que son minou avait eu le plaisir d'entamer. Armée de ses bottes à fausse fourrure et de son long manteau , elle sortit et affronta le froid mordant de l'après-midi.

.

.

**O_O_O_O**

.

.

**\- Et maintenant , alors ?**

Au QG , le temps s'était figé. Assis dans son fauteuil , le blondinet eut un tic de nervosité , il s'ancra de plus en plus dans son siège couvert de cuir. D'abord attristé , son regard se durcit pour prendre un air condescendant. De son coté , Kukai , qui pianotait sur son ordinateur , appréhenda la réponse.

**\- Oui , oui. Amu ma chérie, je suis un chasseur de monstres depuis maintenant deux ans et c'est pour cela que je t'abandonne souvent à l'improviste...**

**\- Pas mal pour un début.**

**\- Laisse moi tranquille avec cela !**

Son collègue leva les mains en guise de défense , montrant qu'il lâchait une nouvelle fois l'affaire.

**\- Après moi ce que j'en dis … **Il posa l'ordinateur sur la table pour s'étirer de tout son long , faisant craquer ses articulations. Il eut un soupir d'aise. **Ça va te retomber dessus , un jour...**

**\- Ouais , ouais …**

Soudainement , on toqua ou plutôt on tambourina à la porte. Et avant même qu'ils puissent s'y préparer , la porte s'ouvrit en grand , laissant place à une femme au sourire éclatant et tenant une masse de papiers dans sa main gauche , elle leva celle-ci avec triomphe. Portant l'uniforme de la Brigade , semblait fraîche et nouvellement formée. Courtes sur pattes , une queue de rat pour maintenir ses cheveux bruns clairs et une monture de lunettes rouges.

**\- Nouvelles importantes ! **

Les deux se fixèrent , légèrement septiques._ Encore des lettres du maire ou des simples missives du grand Manitou ?_

**\- Mais encore … ?**

Elle s'enthousiasma , encore.

**\- On les a trouvés !**

Kukai sourcilla , toujours aussi dubitatif. Il leva sa lèvre inférieure comme les enfants.

**\- Les tueurs du nightclub ? **Proposa-t-il.

**\- Oui , monsieur Sôma !**

Elle s'affala sur l'un des sièges libres , prenant ses aises puis étala les différentes fiches sur la table. Plusieurs d'entre-elles montraient des photographies , reproductions de plusieurs plaques anciennes représentants des humanoïdes aux attributs canins , reptiliens et félins. Tous jetèrent un œil plus ou moins intéressés sur ces nouvelles trouvailles avant d'émettre leurs propres hypothèses.

**\- Des thérianthropes ?** Hasarda le blond , l'air peu rassuré.

**\- En plein dans le mile.**

.

.

**O_O_O_O**

.

.

**\- Humpf ! C'était amusant au début mais là , cela commence à vraiment me courir !**

La jeune Amu éternua de nouveau , le froid lui picotant le nez. Elle tapa , une , deux fois des bottes pour retirer la neige qui s'était collée à ses semelles puis se mit à grogner. L'arrêt de bus , sous lequel elle s'était arrêter ne lui offrait même pas une protection satisfaisante. En effet , son plafond était complémentent défoncé , totalement troué. Et voyant cette énorme ouverture , la neige ne pouvait que s'y engouffrée , pour malheureusement tomber sur la chevelure de la Rose et les autres futurs passagers du bus. Plusieurs d'entre eux lui lancèrent un regard compatissant. Elle soupira derechef. Elle se mit à maudire les potentiels délinquants , responsable de cette dégradation de biens publics. En s'appuyant contre la paroi en plastique de l'arrêt , elle conserva son air renfermé en regardant l'heure. _Cinq minutes de retard ?! Où était ce maudit bus ?!_

**\- J'aurais mieux faire d'y aller à pied … **

_Un tressaillement. _La paroi plastifiée vibra. Augmentant alors son inquiétude. A ses cotés , personne ne semblait vraiment touché par un mal quelconque. Ils portaient tous leurs marques d'ennui , sauf une qui commençait à trépigner. Soudainement , une chose velue lui bloqua momentanément la vue ! Elle cria : - **Hey ! Mais … !** Elle attrapa par la suite , la dite chose qui s'avéra être pleine de poils.** \- Arrg , dégoûtant ! **Comme pour lui répondre ,La chose s'agita et lui asséna une claque. Amu , rouvrit les yeux , totalement outrée. _Elle venait de se faire agresser par une écharpe ? _Avant qu'elle puisse réagir , un cri féminin lui vrilla les tympans et la chose disparue aussitôt. La femme d'age mure à sa droite pointait le haut de l'arrêt de bus d'un air horrifié , comme tétanisé. Son visage déformé par la surprise et la peur , se calma légèrement quand elle alla se cacher derrière un vieillard et son sac de course. Tous , regardèrent vers le ciel. _Rien._

**\- Vous allez bien , Madame ?** S'enquit le vieil homme en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

**\- I-il avait quelque chose , là ! On aurait dit un homme !**

Tous , l'observèrent , comme si elle était une aliéné. Le vieil , peut-être le plus diplomate , s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer , plus durement.

**\- Euh... Quoi ? **C'était simple et clair.

**\- Là , je vous le dit ! Il y' avait quelqu'un assis sur le toit !**

**\- Nous avons rien remarquer , nous. **

**\- Mais puisque je vous le dit ! **S'époumona-t-elle en agitant son sac à main , une contrefaçon.

Et tous , se désintéressèrent d'elle , y compris notre protaginiste qui essayait tant bien que mal de retirer cette vilaine sensation entre ses doigts.

**\- Elle est folle, cette femme. **Fit une voix derrière elle. **Totalement folle !**

**\- Ça**** va , tout le monde à le droit à ses moments...d'égarements ?**

**\- C'était peut-être un délinquant. **

_On aurait dit une chenille. Eurk ! _Elle s'essuya sur sa veste. Le bus arriva finalement avec à son commandement , un conducteur au ventre apparent.

**\- B'jour.**

**\- Euh , bonjour...**

Il grogna quelques politesses en prenant la monnaie et se recentra sur la route.

**\- Sac à bière … **Ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix tout en allant vers la fin du véhicule. Le conducteur se retourna , mais pas pour elle. _Mon dieu ! Presque prise sur le fait !_

_._

_._

**O_O_O_O**

.

.

Sur le même balcon que la veille , Utau piaffait. Tapant une , deux fois de ses bottes en cuir et cloutés contre le mur en dessous , elle gonfla ses joues roses , feulant à demi. Les oreilles plaqués contre sa crinière et tiré vers l'arrière , elle continua le poil hérissé.

**\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? J'en ai marre de jouer les femelles dociles ! **La Minette parcourut rapidement la ville de ses yeux d'épervier puis poussa un énième soupir rageur.** J'ai faim , j'ai faim ! Ikuto , où es-tu ?**

Trois jours de repérage et un jour de jeun. S'en était trop ! Personne n'aurait laisser passer cela quand ils habitaient encore le Berceau. Traités comme des rois , elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir toute les friandises qu'elle voulait. Maintenant en cavale , elle devait se plier aux pires supplices... ! Elle coula un œil derrière elle. L'appartement de derrière était une nouvelle fois éteint. Utau se laissait penser qu'ils étaient sûrement partit en séjour ou alors qu'ils avaient toujours un bon timing. Il fallait remercier le Bleuté pour cela. La blonde leva les oreilles. En parlant du chat …

Son frère fit son apparition par le haut et alla s'asseoir à son coté , un sourire serein sur le visage. Elle sourcilla.

**\- Où tu étais , encore ?!**

**\- Marquage.**

Elle croisa les bras , mécontente.

**\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser dépérir !**

Ikuto pouffa légèrement , faisant sortir ses canines plus allongée que celles des Humains. Sa sœur rougit , gonflant de nouveau ses joues. Sa queue de blé se leva , le pelage toujours gonflé

**\- J'ai faim _!_ **La jeune cracha , en descendant de la rambarde. Elle alla au centre du balcon où se trouvait toujours les jouets du petit. Là , elle prit ce qui ressemblait à un tyrannosaure jaune avec un armure qui se voulait bionique et le lança sur son frère , qui l'évita avec une aisance presque scandaleuse.

**\- J'ai trouvé un nouveau nid , on va pouvoir s'y repaître.** Ces mots furent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles pointues de la chatonne. Elle déposa l'autre jouet qu'elle avait en main , un tricératops munie d'un canon sur la tâte et alla enlacer son homologue par derrière en ronronnant , plus fort qu'un radiateur. Le Bleu lui répondit par le sien , tous les deux jouèrent de concert.

**\- Oh , oui ! Allons manger ! **Babilla-t-elle , ayant presque des étoiles dans ses yeux d'améthystes. Ne le lâchant pas , elle grimpa sur son dos , souriante. L'autre , après lui avoir lancer un regard désabusé mais appréciateur , l'a fit monter complètement , en attrapa le dessous de ses cuisses.** Allez hue , Chat chat ! On nous attend !**

.

.

**O_O_O_O**

.

.

**\- Mais , je croyais que vous les aviez retrouvés , putain de merde !**

Tadase était d'humeur rageuse à cette heure._ Ils s'étaient bien foutus d'eux !_ Eux , qui allaient sur le terrain pendant que ces fumistes travaillaient bien au chaud dans leurs locaux. Les divers informations en main , il jeta les feuilles au visage de l'émissaire. Celles-ci ne l'atteignirent pas et s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Kukai étouffa un rire.

**\- Quel vulgarité !**

**\- Toi , la ferme !**

**\- Roh , ça va … T'en prends pas à moi !**

Aucun nom , aucune origine , même pas une espèce propre. Thérianthropes , c'est bien ! Mais de quel animal ? Leurs faiblesses ? Leurs compétences ? Ils n'avaient rien ! D'après la base de donnés et les différentes formations qu'il avait reçut , un theriantrophe était une sorte de créature entre l'animal et l'humain , pouvant prendre totalement ou partiellement une apparence animale et cela totalement à leur aise. Sans restrictions. Comme les lycanthropes et leurs relations avec la Lune... Ils pouvaient donc être n'importe qui ! Et l'Autre qui avait crié « Nouvelles Importantes ! ». Il voulait lui faire ravaler son sourire désolé.

**\- Hé , Allô ! Réveillez vous ! Ces bêtes s'attaquent aux civils ! On déjà deux morts !**

En simple spectateur , le sportif et accessoirement son meilleur ami , le regarda devenir rouge de colère , au premier sens du terme. L'émissaire l'avait remarqué aussi et se ballonnait sa bouche de sa main pour ne pas éclater de rire.

**\- D-désolé , mais j-je n'aies rien de plus … ! **Couina fébrilement la nouvelle recrue.

**\- Calme toi , Tadase … Tu vas nous faire un infarctus ! **

**\- La ferme , je t'aies dit ! Et arrête de te marrer !**

C'était déjà cela au lycée. On le trouvait mignon , attendrissant avec son style androgyne et son air de petite poupée , par conséquent , personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment prit au sérieux. Que ce soit les autres élèves ou les professeurs. Il avait une tendance aux rougeurs qui le rendait encore plus efféminé d'après Kukai puisqu'il avait aussi tendance a pousser des gémissements gênants. Amu trouvait cela charmant bien que pas du tout viril.

** \- Au moins , ils n'ont pas touchés aux pôles de sur-populations de la ville. C'est toujours ça de positif.**

**\- _Humpf !_**

Kukai démontra par la suite , le pourquoi il avait été recruté dans cette brigade. Sereinement et professionnellement , il étudia une nouvelle fois , les fiches et en évalua :

**\- L'endroit touché était un night-club plutôt mal fréquenté. Les clients de ce genre d'endroit sont souvent des drogués , marginaux et autres rebuts de la société. Ouais , bon … il y'a aussi des gamines qui y vont , apparemment.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

Voyant le début du débat arriver , la jeune femme charger de l'échanges des donnés s'éclipsa , ayant peur des représailles. Le jeune Sôma gratta sa barbe fictive et en conclu :

**\- Peut-être qu'ils aiment les endroits comme cela.**

**\- Il n'y a eu qu'une seule attaque pour l'instant.**

**\- C'est une hypothèse. Après quelques verres , tout le monde est à coté de ses pompes , là-bas ! Je crois qu'ils mettent des trucs bizarres dans leurs boissons...**

Tadase avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Son regard rubis brilla d'intérêt.

**\- Tu y es déjà allé ?**

Se fut à Kukai de devenir rouge.

** Quoi ?! Non ! C'est un ami à moi !** Le blond étira un sourire torve.** Et puis j'ai pas à me justifier ! **

Les deux amis se turent dans un silence palpable avant d'éclater de rire , comme des gosses. Mais le rire disparut assez rapidement chez Tadase qui s'était lever pour prendre sa veste et son écharpe blanche.

**\- Il me faut un thé.**

**\- Café pour moi !**

Ils sortirent , laissant derrière eux , le sujet polémique des métamorphes.

.

.

**O_O_O_O**

.

.

**\- Hum ? Ils en n'ont ici aussi ? **Amu eut une expression de dégoût en découvrant les sushis congelés.** \- Beurk...** Elle les reposa aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait touché et poussa son petit cadis vert foret à travers le petit supermarché. Ils proposaient tout une gamme de rayons colorés , allant de l'alimentaire jusqu'aux soins de toilettes et passant bien sur par les produits d'entretien. La Rose passa par le rayon Animaux où elle hésita à prendre des croquettes pour le chaton. Il n'était pas vraiment à elle , malgré le fait qu'il roupillait allégrement sur ses cartons. Il n'avait pas de collier , ni rien.

**\- Cela lui fera pas de mal. **Elle prit des boites de pâtés aux thons et poulets. Des petits biscuits en forme de poissons , soit disant aromatisés au saumon et quelques autres broutilles. Même si il ne resterait pas éternellement avec elle , elle pouvait toujours s'acheter un chat par la suite. La surface de son cadis fut vite recouvert de divers objets pour son ingrat de locataire. En dessous , sa nourriture pour la semaine et peut-être la suivante. _Bon allez , passage à la caisse !_

Satisfaite , elle prépara déjà son porte-monnaie pelucheux et commença à rebrousser chemin dans l'allée aux Animaux. Le chemin ne fut pas long. Étant donné que la queue empiétait déjà dans le rayon. Toute sa joie s'envola. _Après le bus , la file d'attente ..._

**\- Et merde...**

Gauche , droite. Les autres caisses étaient tout aussi pleines. Elle s'effondra à moitié sur le manche de son cadis dans un long souffre d'exaspération. _Ô , cruelle journée !_

Depuis sa file, elle reconnut le vieil homme , la femme qui criait aux délinquants qui montaient sur les arrêts de bus et quelques passagers du bus. Une pensée alla vers le chaton qui l'attendait chez elle en mutilant sa porte d'entrée , sûrement. Avec un peu de chance , il avait réussi à former un trou dans la porte et s'était échapper. Elle s'esclaffa. Dans une porte en fer ? Peut-être avec beaucoup de détermination.

Devant elle , les portes automatiques montraient le ciel devenant de plus en plus sombre. L'hiver faisant coucher le soleil , beaucoup plus tôt. Tout à coup , elles s'ouvrirent ! Entre elles , passèrent un couple avec leur enfant , des adolescents portant des bonnets sportifs américains et un autre couple plutôt … particulier. Elle prit le soin de les détailler. L'un était grand , un bon mètre quatre-vingt au moins et l'autre était assez petite , à sa taille. C'était une femme , blonde , correspondant aux canons féminins occidentaux. C'est-à-dire des formes là où il fallait tout en paraissant assez jeune. Et maintenant qu'elle était descendue du dos de son compagnon , Amu confirma ses dires. _Cette fille était une bombe !_ Comme dirait les gars de son université. Mais l'autre n'en avait rien à envier à sa compagne. Élancé et athlétique sans trop l'être. Ils étaient beaux et se démarquant de tous ceux qui résidaient dans le supermarché. Une autre chose aidait à cela … Leurs vêtements et … _C'est moi ou ils ont une queue et des oreilles de...Félin ?! _Les autres de la file d'attente étaient tout aussi abasourdis. Elle cru à un costume mais quand leurs attributs félins se mirent à bouger comme naturellement , son cerveau s'embrouilla.

\- **Je n'aies pas eu connaissance d'une convention de Cosplay …** Se dit-elle à elle-même. Le vieil homme l'entendit devant elle.

**\- Les jeunes , tous les mêmes.**

Un cri féminin étrangement familier transperça le magasin de part en part. _Encore la femme qui criait aux délinquants._

**\- C'est lui ! C'est ça que j'ai vu !** Scanda la femme en pointant le couple...qui avait disparu. Les vigiles s'activèrent aux hurlement de la femme au chignon défraîchi , lui priant de se calmer.

_Un bruit de conserves tombant._

Elle se retourna.

**\- Euh … c'est … pas … mangeable...**

Derrière elle , dans le rayon animaux. L'Homme du couple , celui aux cheveux bleus nuits qui reniflait les différents sacs de croquettes avec intérêt , jusqu'à qu'il en éventre un pour commencer à manger goulûment son contenu. Se fut après quelques secondes qu'il les recracha , feulant contre le sac de nourriture pour chats déchirée. Même le vieil homme n'en revenait pas. Il observait , les yeux révulsés , l'Homme chat qui ouvrait ce qui semblerait être un boite de pâtée pour chat. Et il semblait préférer cela.

**\- Sécurité !**

Telle des agents de la paix , elle accourut pour interpeller le jeune homme félidé.

**\- Hey ! Cessez cela , tout de suite !**

L'intéressé leva une oreille bleu marine mais ne bougea pas.

**\- Nos produits ne sont pas consommables sur place !**

**\- Qui mangerait de la bouffe pour animaux ?!** S'étonna l'un des deux agents de sécurité , devenu légèrement vert. Tous les deux s'approchèrent du fautif et l'un d'eux attrapa sa queue qui dansait heureusement derrière lui. Ils s'étonnèrent à son toucher mais son propriétaire n'en fut pas de cette avis. Comme si ils avaient commis l'impensable , ce qu'ils avaient probablement fait , l'Homme-chat fit volte-face et attrapa l'un des deux vigiles , le moins gros , au cou. Les veines ressortant sous l'effort , le représentant de la sécurité passa de vert à blanc tout court. _Il va le tuer ! _Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour d'eux , oubliant leurs courses et leurs cadis. Certains en profitèrent pour partir , sans payer. Dans toute la houle de spectateurs , personne ne fit rien pour aider le trentenaire en train d'étouffer. Son collègue de travail réagit au quart de tour. Amu blêmit en voyant son taser.

**\- Hey ! Lache le , immédiatement et il n'y aura pas de casse ! **Le fautif ne sembla pas comprendre. Il resserra sa prise , arrachant un couinement à l'homme entre dans sa main , celui-ci commençait à décoller du sol. L'agitation était à son comble. _Où était passé la deuxième ? Elle n'allait pas aider son compagnon ?! _

_Aussitôt dit !_ Des cris de terreur retentirent en voyant ce qui s'était posé sur le haut d'une des deux étales du rayon Animalier. Ce que vit Amu à ce moment dépassait toute logique. A mi chemin entre le loup-garou et la panthère , une bête humanoïde au pelage blé se jeta sur le deuxième larron , ses crocs imposants en avant. Et lui mordant avarement le bras , on entendit le son des muscles se déchirant et de son os principal se craquant sous ses crocs. Impérieuse et imposante , elle s'acharna sur l'homme qui tentait maladroitement de se défendre de son taser. Elle le fit taire d'un coup de patte griffue bien placé en pleine poire. _Si il n'avait le crane fêler avec cela !_ La bête grogna , rugit avant s'affairer ses crocs au niveau de sa gorge , se mettant à quatre patte pour obtenir une meilleure prise.

**\- Aidez moi … _!_ **Elle le secoua de gauche à droite , comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Et le lâcha lorsque la chair autour de ses crocs se fit trop fine pour être maintenue. Il tomba négligemment aux cotés de son ami , qui était mort d'étouffement depuis plusieurs minutes. Son agresseur s'étant remit à déguster les denrées alimentaires spécialisés pour chats. _L'homme ! Le vigile ! Il était encore en vie ?!_** -_ P-_p-iti_...é... !_**

Le jeune Rose n'attendit ni une , ni deux secondes pour se mettre à hurler pour déblayer la file d'attente à l'aide de son cadis et courir vers la sortie , bientôt suivit de tous les autres clients.

.

.

* * *

.

De retour après plusieurs mois d'absences. Je n'aies pas compter ! xD

Désolé de l'énorme retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dans ma famille et je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'écrire en revenant chaque soir. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. J'ai eu du mal à reprendre les fanfictions... J'essaierais de poster les chapitres manquants sur mes autres fictions car ...Bah , j'veux pas les abandonner ? Celle-ci est déjà rédigée alors cela va beaucoup plus vite.

**Avis aux lecteurs :** Hey ! Je cherche un Beta-Lecteur , quelqu'un est intéressé ? S'iou plaaaait ... *yeux de chat*

Merci encore , chers lecteurs , de lire mes fan-fictions ! J'ai vu qu'il avait plusieurs nouveaux followers ! C'est génial !

.

.

_Dixie aka Faulheit._


End file.
